Direct comparison of alveolar and peritoneal macrophages in resting and stimulated (following inflammatory reaction) state will be undertaken. The capacity of cell population, as well as single cells, to synthesize complement will be examined. The mechanism of regulation of protein synthesis by feedback control will be studied. Organotypic lung cell cultures will be studied for their capacity to synthesize and catabolize the protein and lipid components of surfactant material.